Volví por ti, porque descubrí que te amo
by ColdestSnow
Summary: One Shot El tiempo no pasa en vano, trae cambios con él pero a veces no es suficiente para olvidar un sentimiento. O eso es lo que quiere creer, es lo que le permite volver... / Esas serían sus últimas lágrimas, ya era suficiente... SasuSaku


Ahh, error de principiante ( o habrá sido el sueño?) * esto fue agregado alrededor de 11 horas después. Dx *

Los personajes de esta historia (Sasuke y Sakura) no me pertenecen (porque sino... ah, no quieren sabe que haría Dx), ahm, a lo que iba, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**I**

Un par de ojos verdes se fijaron en los suyos, en medio de la oscuridad sentía su mirada, pero no podía ver su rostro; su voz rompió el silencio cuando le pidió que fuera con él, cuando le dijo que la amaba, a pesar de eso ella no mostró sorpresa alguna, ninguna reacción, ningún reproche. Estaba ahí… tan quieta, tan seria…

Por unos instantes pensó que era una ilusión; un truco de su mente… no lograba entender qué era lo que estaba pasando…

Se acercó lentamente, primero uno, dos, tres pasos; aún así la sentía cada vez más lejos cómo si nunca la pudiera alcanzar.

— "Mamá" – la llamó una voz aguda, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y volteó al encuentro de aquella persona.

Unos segundos fueron suficientes para comprender todo, levantó la mirada lentamente negándose a creer que aquel niño… aquel niño era… era de ella…

Sólo de ella, ¿Cuánto hubiera dado por cambiar la situación? Que no fuera simplemente de ella y un desconocido más, sino de ambos… de los dos… Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, lo más probable aún así deseaba no fuera cierta. Pero qué le quedaba, aún sin necesidad de comprobar era inevitable…

Miró su mano izquierda, que abrazaba protectoramente a su niño, reafirmando que de ahí nada le pertenecía.

Si aún había quedado un grano de esperanza el frío viento se lo acaba de llevar.

Su sospecha se hizo cierta.

Brillando ante la tenue luz del sol, se encontraba un anillo dorado... Y como para reforzar aquella dolorosa verdad, se materializó de la nada un hombre... y ahí estaban, formando una hermosa familia a los ojos de cualquiera... menos a los de él.

Y entonces lo supo…

La había perdido.

Y esta vez... para siempre...

**II**

Despertó sobresaltado, con el corazón latiendo como si fuera a salirse y con el cuerpo empapado en sudor. ¿Qué había sido eso? Un sueño, tal vez. Una pesadilla… Una pesadilla en la que todos sus miedos se volvían realidad, en la que la había perdido para siempre…

Se estremeció con sólo pensar en esa idea y un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando intentó levantarse, pero no había tiempo que perder, tenía que quitarse aquella duda de encima…

¿Podría su amor haber sobrevivido y perdurado ante el sufrimiento, el odio y los años? Porque era odio lo que debía de estar sintiendo por él, después de lo que había hecho, después de haberse alejado sin explicación alguna…

En ese entonces no le habían importado aquellas lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro. Simplemente la dejó ahí, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, a pesar de que una parte de él dudaba. No importó, se marchó, dándole la espalda… como un cobarde…

Y se odiaba por eso, por haberla hecho sufrir, por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo que era y seguiría siendo lo más importante para él; pero ahora estaba de regreso, con un solo objetivo en su cabeza… buscarla y decirle lo que no había descubierto en estos 4 años…

**III**

Caminó lentamente en dirección al bosque, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, después de tanto tiempo aquellos recuerdos habían vuelto a su cabeza y la torturaban,

¿Acaso no tenía derecho a ser feliz?, la vista se le nubló y una tras otra sintió las lágrimas resbalar su rostro; no pudo contenerlas, no esta vez, no después de tanto tiempo de haber fingido ser fuerte, después de haberse convencido de que lo había olvidado… pero eso nunca había sucedido; su voz, su rostro, sus ojos, su olor… todo estaba siempre presente, grabado en su corazón, y por más que intentaba no podía borrar; lo tenía todo ahí, clavado como una estaca… que no la dejaba ser feliz y que cada vez que lo intentaba volvía a recordar.

Sintió la mirada de alguien y se secó las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo — detestaba que la vieran llorar, ya que siempre que pasaba eso, caía aquella máscara de persona fuerte que había creado y que quería mantener a toda costa. Aunque era obvio que cualquiera que la conociera sabría qué estaba pasando, con ellos no funcionaba eso; la conocían perfectamente como para saber que nunca estaba bien, y en parte era cierto; si bien lo tenía a él – quien se había encargado de llenar aquel enorme vacío que se había formado en su corazón – todavía había quedado un pequeño orificio por donde se colaban aquellos dolorosos recuerdos que nunca la dejaban tranquila. Siempre estaban ahí, tratando de destruir su ya incompleta felicidad — trató de forzar una sonrisa, pero sólo consiguió hacer una mueca.

Tenía que esforzarse... él no merecía verla así… él, no.

Giró suavemente con una fugaz sonrisa en los labios – dispuesta a no dejar que su tristeza le afectara – pero no duró mucho... definitivamente, no era quien esperaba...

En ese momento sintió como su inestable mundo se venía abajo por segunda vez, delante de ella y mirándola fijamente, estaba alguien a quien no esperó ver de nuevo, alguien a quien llegó a odiar tanto como amar... Alguien que...

Nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero se obligó a no llorar...

**IV**

Esto era cierto. Y entonces supo cuánto distaban aquellos sueños de la realidad. Pensó que la recordaba cómo era antes, pero estaba equivocado… ahora veía por fin lo que antes no había sabido apreciar… era simplemente… perfecta…

Podía leer en sus ojos cuánto sufrimiento le había causado, y las dudas volvieron a acecharlo dispuestas a ganar la batalla al menor indicio de debilidad. Avanzó un par de metros hacia, pero ella retrocedió instintivamente manteniendo su distancia. Y pudo notar el súbito cambio en su expresión... aquella nota de incredulidad se tornó opacado por un nuevo sentimiento que reconoció perfectamente – pues lo había vivido y sentido por años – un sentimiento capaz de echar tierra hasta a la última de sus esperanzas...

—"Así que volviste" – dijo con una voz tan fría que le dolió, pero no la culpó, se lo merecía – "... Sasuke..." - pronunció su nombre con una nota de resentimiento y odio, pero no importó, era algo lógico después de todo... – "¿Y... te quedas? o ¿buscas a alguien más para vengarte? ... o ¿quizás intentas destruir de nuevo la aldea?" – notó el sarcasmo en su voz, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había sufrido – "¿No crees que ya has causado mucho daño?"

Oh, claro que lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente todo lo que había causado y aunque en general todo podría ser calificado como desastroso. Había que admitir que de lo único que se arrepentía era de su maldito orgullo.

Aquel orgullo que terminó por arruinar toda la felicidad que había alcanzado.

—"Sí, lo sé" - respondió suavemente, sabiendo quizás, que no le quedaba mucho tiempo – "y... lo siento por eso..." – era inútil disculparse, no serviría después de tanto tiempo. Pero había que intentarlo. ¿Es qué quedaba algo más por perder? Se fue acercando lentamente y ella se quedó inmóvil, sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Sí, era real, Sasuke Uchiha estaba arrepentido – "pero sobre todo, lamento mucho todo lo que te hice" – dijo mientras tomaba sus manos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando...

**V**

No podía dejar de temblar, la estaba mirando con una expresión de tristeza en los ojos… esos ojos negros que la envolvían y la hacían sentir que estaba soñando.

Todo era tan confuso. A estas alturas empezaba a dudar si realmente todo esto estaba pasando o quizás eran sólo una de aquellas ilusiones que nunca la habían abandonado desde aquel día.

Parpadeó confundida tratando de aclarar su mente.

Pero repentinamente él se fue acercando cada vez más y todo volvió a estar confuso, sentía sus labios cada vez más cerca de los suyos, y podía escuchar su corazón latir fuertemente...

Se obligó a retroceder, no podía caer de nuevo, no después de lo que había sufrido, todos aquellos días de espera, pensando que quizás algún día volvería; aquellos días en los que se aferraba ciegamente a aquellos hermosos recuerdos, tratando de mantenerlos vivos en su mente. Y jurándose que de verdad la amaba. Pues eso le había dicho. Pero después de un tiempo eso dejó de tener sentido, y se convirtieron en lo que en realidad siempre habían sido.

Simplemente palabras.

Retrocedió bruscamente mientras trataba de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo...

—"¿Qué diablos me está pasando?" - se preguntó con rabia - "no podía, no debía seguir amándolo..."

Todas aquellas ideas la torturaban. ¿Es qué acaso todo había sido en vano? Todas aquellas incontables lágrimas que había derramado no habían sido suficientes. Todo aquel odio que estaba almacenado en su corazón no significaba nada. ¿Es qué tenía que seguir sufriendo?

Lo odiaba.

Oh, claro. Era eso.

¿Es qué acaso de verdad lo odiaba?

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas, ante aquella verdad demoledora. La única y más absoluta verdad que siempre había conocido pero no había querido aceptar.

Nunca había podido odiarlo, a pesar de que lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas.

Y lo peor de todo…

Lo amaba… y quizás mucho más que nunca.

**VI**

Vio como las lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus ojos y como luchaba por contenerlas, pero ellas ganaron la batalla y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Quiso acercarse y abrazarla pero algo lo detuvo.

¿Quizás la culpa?, ¿el remordimiento?, quizás el saber que todo aquel sufrimiento era su culpa.

—"Te amo"- soltó finalmente, y entonces comprendió cuánto significaban aquellas palabras para mí.

Su mirada, entonces, se cruzó con la de él. Notó su desconcierto total ante aquella revelación, y desde lo más profundo de su ser deseó poder escuchar un "yo también te amo".

Mas ella permaneció con la misma expresión.

Y todas aquellas esperanzas que lo habían motivado a regresar parecieron repentinamente infundadas. A pesar de saber que esto sería lo más probable, había querido creer que aún sentía algo por él.

Pero ahora ya nada de eso tenía sentido.

**VII**

Acababa de decir que la amaba y su corazón no pudo evitar detenerse, no le creyó; tal vez estaba jugando con ella. No sería la primera vez.

Se acercó y se quedó mirándola, esta vez no lo pudo evitar…

La besó…

De una manera tan dulce que le dolió cuando se separaron… Los recuerdos inundaron su mente. Los sentimientos afloraron todos a la vez, y no pudo recordar el porqué deseó odiarlo tanto.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse. Se quedó inmóvil intentando encontrar una respuesta a lo que acababa de pasar.

Había dicho que la amaba… ¿E…es qué acaso era mentira…?

Se negaba a creerlo, ese beso lo había sentido tan real… ¿E…entonces por qué?

Aquel vacío en su pecho se abrió aún más, y dio la bienvenida a aquel viejo y ya conocido dolor.

**VIII**

Ese beso había sido la despedida, ahora estaba seguro, ella ya no lo amaba… ya no había ningún motivo para permanecer ahí…

—"Mamá" - llamó una voz aguda, y su cuerpo tembló repentinamente.

Ahora por fin todo tenía sentido. Ahora entendía el motivo de su indiferencia, en su mente el eco de aquella pesadilla resonó claramente.

Tenías una familia propia…

Todo se estaba haciendo realidad, ese sueño… ¿Acaso… así iba a terminar todo?…

Probablemente sí, era lo más seguro.

No pudo evitar voltear otra vez, necesitaba verla y guardar su imagen. Pues sabía que sería la última vez que la vería.

La vio abrazada al pequeño… mas sólo tenía ojos para ella; trataba de grabar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Le sorprendió aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos e instintivamente sus ojos buscaron la figura del niño.

Su corazón dio un brinco y por una milésima de segundo se detuvo.

Sintió el desconcierto reflejado en su rostro y buscó desesperadamente una confirmación.

Un intento de sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de ella pero en sus ojos nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir…

La realidad estaba reflejada en aquel pequeño; todo, absolutamente todo…

Y entonces lo supo…

¡E... Era su hijo!

**IX**

Aún después de las horas que habían pasado, le costaba asimilar aquella noticia.

Repentinamente todo había tomado un rumbo diferente. Aquella idea de alejarse de nuevo de la aldea había quedado desechada instantáneamente. No se iría, ahora no. Ahora había algo que lo unía a ella, y que lo mantendría atado a ese lugar hasta el último día de su existencia.

Aunque sabía que no sería fácil sobrellevarlo. Pues si había algo que creía tener muy en claro era que ya no lo amaba.

Y eso no cambiaría nunca.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y de todas las preguntas que formuló. Repentinamente se hallaba sentado en un cómodo sofá en el centro de una acogedora salita. Y las preguntas seguían saliendo de su boca. No notó el momento en el que dejaron aquel oscuro y frío bosque y había aceptado instintivamente aquella formal invitación.

Había mucho de qué hablar.

Aquella pregunta seguía revoloteando en su cabeza, pugnando por salir. Analizó completamente el entorno. Las preguntas - aparentemente fútiles - seguían siendo formuladas y, una a una, eran respondidas por ella. Uno que otro fugaz intento de sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro pero mantenía la mirada en un punto indefinido, negándose a mirarlo.

—"Sakura" – pronunció su nombre por primera vez en todo aquel día. Su mirada se desvió hacia la de él y de pronto todo era verde – "¿Aún me amas?" – y la susodicha pregunta por fin había logrado su cometido.

Pudo escucharse pronunciar, una a una, todas esas palabras.

No había marcha atrás.

Era hora de encarar le verdad.

Observó su labio inferior temblar al intentar pronunciar una respuesta.

—"Y…yo… yo…" - un atisbo de humedad inundó sus ojos y los cerró instintivamente.

En un impulso, se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos.

—"Sakura…" – casi rogó – "¿Aún me amas?"

¿Qué podía responder? Había descubierto que lo seguía amando, él había descubierto que tenía un hijo. Sí, aquel niño que había nacido años atrás, aquel que él nunca llegó a saber que esperaba pues no le había dado oportunidad de decírselo. Pues justo cuando planeaba hacerlo él se marchó. ¿A qué venía aquella pregunta entonces? Aquella disculpa, aquel beso… es que tal vez… sólo tal vez él…

—"S…Sí…" – susurró, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para escucharlo.

Y todo pasó tan rápido.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso que se fue intensificando. Sus corazones se dieron la bienvenida nuevamente olvidando todo el dolor del pasado.

Y así sería por siempre.

**X**

Un débil rayo de luz cruzó por la ventana dándole en el rostro a una joven que dormía profundamente.

Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa que nunca pensó volver a tener, estaba feliz, ahora era feliz, tenía todo, los tenía a ellos… Se levantó y lo buscó, necesitaba verlo y cerciorarse de que era la realidad y no un sueño más. Caminó descalza mientras continuaba buscándolo…

"Sasuke" – lo llamó esperando escuchar su voz a modo de respuesta, pero el silencio se mantenía presente.

Sus ojos entonces se posaron en una nota, reconoció de inmediato su letra y se acercó a leerla… El papel se deslizó por sus manos a la vez que en su rostro una expresión conocida, se sentó en el piso y su mirada se perdió en él. Sus manos abrazaban sus piernas tratando de mantenerla estable… Una lágrima se asomó…

Un aire frío entró por la ventana y el papel voló por el piso… una sola palabra estaba escrita en él…

"_Adiós"_

La repentina iluminación la despertó, buscó a tientas algo y al no encontrarlo se despertó bruscamente.

Miró a su alrededor con la misma esperanza pero fue en vano.

El lugar estaba vacío.

Se sentó al borde de la cama sintiendo todo aquel dolor inundarla de nuevo.

Todo era tan repetitivo y esa sensación de déjà vu no la abandonaba. Aquellos recuerdos dolorosos que creyó olvidados volvieron nítidamente a su mente, los sentía cómo si los estuviera viviendo de nuevo…

_Su sonrisa se esfumó repentinamente ante aquella escena._

—"_Sasuke…" – su voz tembló pero lo creyó innecesario – "¿qué está pasando?"_

_Mas el no contestó…_

Las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus ojos, mientras seguía sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos…

_—"¿E…está todo bien…?" – un extraño presentimiento la invadió y sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho… _

_Él posó sus ojos en ella y su cuerpo se estremeció. _

—"_Me marcho…" – fue lo único que pronunció… _

_Y sin decir más se alejó… _

_Probablemente para nunca más volver… _

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza casi hasta hacerse daño. No, ya no más.

No volvería a llorar… no por él… ya no valía la pena…

—"¡Sakura!" - le llamó una voz angustiada, mientras se acercaba rápidamente tratando de saber el porqué de su estado.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró…

—"¿Q…qué pasó" – le preguntó él.

Sakura despertó del trance en el que había entrado y lo observó fijamente. Las lágrimas que habían estado resbalando por su rostro se intensificaron, pero el dolor en su pecho fue disminuyendo. Él la abrazó comprendiendo lo que había pasado. No podía creer que aún ahora le seguía haciendo sufrir.

No fue hasta que dejó de llorar, que ella se había dado cuenta de que se había equivocado. Un reconfortante alivio la invadió.

—"Lo lamento" – se disculpó Sasuke – "…pero es que tenía que hacer algo…" – dudó un par de segundos.

Se separó de ella una considerable distancia con una expresión seria en su rostro apuesto.

Y Sakura no pudo evitar sentir una ligera punzada en el corazón.

Trató de controlar aquel infundado presentimiento.

—"Sakura…" – habló con la misma expresión seria que no se había borrado ni por un sólo instante.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la joven…

Mas ella no contestó…

Repentinamente una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro y sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo preguntó sin esconder la emoción de su voz…

—"Sakura Haruno… ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa...?"

…_Porque ya estaba hecho, aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas, una a una, por él. Resonaban en su mente y supo cuán importantes eran. Ya no había miedo, ya no había orgullo, ahora todo estaba claro a diferencia de cómo había sido en aquel entonces. _

_El miedo a lo desconocido, a amar y depender de otra persona - su orgullo se lo había impedido - , el miedo a sufrir en algún momento. Todo aquello había desaparecido, después de cuatro largos años perdidos finalmente tenía muy en claro lo que siempre había querido. Ella, simplemente ella._

_Y ahora, ella y su pequeño hijo…_

_

* * *

_

Y... Fin, pensar que tengo varios años con esta historia y aún sigo editandola de vez en cuando. Mi primer fic en esta página y sino no ando de vaga ( xD ) no será el último.

^^ Los reviews son el mejor regalo para alguien que publica, me dejan uno? :D

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Y para no hacerla larga, n.n gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
